lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Democrab
Democrabs are one of the rarest creatures in the Earth. Should you happen upon a Democrab, make sure not to kill it as it is an endangered species. Thought to be related to the Spycrab, the Democrab has a nearly identical behavior. They are most notably known for their arms positioned awkwardly while they walk, much like a crab, giving them their name. Life Cycle A Democrab's life starts when it hatches from a circular egg. The first thing that they usually see is their environment, their siblings, and their mother and/or father. Baby Democrabs are very fragile, and haven't learned to walk. They are very dependent of their parents and can't even feed without the help of their parents. Once a Democrab has reached 10 months of age, it will be able to fend for itself and can venture outside the nest. Male Democrabs at this age will be learning how to hunt, and females will be learning how to take care of the nest and defend it. At nearly 2 years of age, Democrabs will be looking for a mate, and once they find one, they undergo a complex process that will be described later in the documentary. Once Democrabs are done mating, the females will lay their eggs. They come out of a peculiar organ shaped very similarly to the Demodactyl's rectum, being tube-shaped with a donut-shaped sac attached to it. The number of eggs and shape of the eggs depends on the mood of each parent. If both of the parents are content and calm natured, there will be one to two eggs, and the eggs will be almost perfectly round and/or transparent and harm no one. If at least one of the parents has a territorial nature, there will be about eight eggs, and the eggs will be opaque and will have many spikes on it. If the parents are relatively shy or timid, there will be nearly fourteen eggs, and they will have a total of about eight spikes. The eggs will take 5 months to hatch. After laying the eggs, Democrabs have 16 months to live. As soon as they die, their babies will have learned all of the required steps to survival needed. Mating As stated above, the mating of Democrabs is very complex and goes on for a long time. During mating season, males will travel in large groups, making mating calls comparable to that of loud burps and nonsensical phrases such as "KAHBOOOOM!" or "Oh, Imgontalikwifiyah." Once the females have found the group of males, they will choose whichever male sounds the most alluring to them. Once two compatable partnersbsbdbdjdve found each other, they will spin around in a circle, tap their chests, and poke each other. Afterwards, the two will find a private place (usually underwater) and begin breeding. If the two are underwater, the male will start spewing a white fluid comparable to milt out of the genitals, and the female will collect said milt-like substance. If the two are on land, the male will slowly get on top of the female, and spew the above stated material, but in a much more accurate and concentrated "area." After that, the mating is done, and the female will soon lay her eggs. Hunting If one thing is for sure, Democrabs aren't picky eaters. They'll eat anything if they feel like it. Medibouros, Sugar Wasps, Trolldiers, Pyrosharks, you name it. The males are in charge of hunting, and have a unique technique for hunting. Upon spotting carnivorous prey, they will play dead and pretend to be a buffet for the carnivore. If the trick has worked, a carnivore will come over and attempt to eat the Democrab. When the carnivore is about the eat the Democrab, the latter will jump up and snap at the prey with its claws in order to scare it. Then the Democrab will come in for the kill, cutting the prey into ribbons. If the Democrab is hunting an herbivore, the Democrab will camofluage itself with leaves and foliage, and yet again, pretend to be something to eat. Once the herbivore has come over to eat the leaves on the Democrab, the latter will jump up and surprise the herbivore. After that, the Democrab will use the same tactic as before; cut the prey to ribbons. Once the Democrab returns to the nest with food, he shall share it with all of the nest. Requirements If male: *Equip any Grenade Launcher, Charge 'N' Targe/Splendid Screen, and Conscientious Objector. If mating as male: *Follow the steps above, but equip the Ullapool Caber instead of the Conscientious Objector. *Spam the grenade launcher taunt and/or the caber taunt. *Once you have found your mate, go to a secluded area away from other TF2-nimals or people, with your mate. *Begin the process. If female: *Equip Bootlegger/Ali Baba's Wee Booties, any Stickybomb Launcher, and the Conscientious Objector. If mating as female: *Follow the steps above. *Choose a mate from the group of males. *Once you have found your mate, go to a secluded area away from other TF2-nimals or people, with your mate. *Begin the process. To make Democrab pose: *Crouch and look up. *Whilst doing the previous step, walk around. It doesn't matter which direction. *????? *PROFIT! Gallery Category:Demoman TF2-nimals Category:Aquatic Species Category:Crab species Category:Egg-Layers